Zenshinzenrei Zanpakuto
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: A evil force from another world comes to the world of the shinobi and the weapons of that world choose partners from the shinobi world to save it. Bleach/Naruto crossover. Please read and review.
1. Naruto

**Zenshinzenrei Zanpakuto: The sword of the moon **

A young male ninja about the age of 13 or 14 collapsed. It was eleven at night with a full moon in a hidden village known as Konoha. The boy had spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Around his head was tied a headband with a blue clothe and a metal plate with a symbol of a leaf swirl engraved on it, and on his cheeks sat a trio of whisker birthmarks that of a animal. He wore orange pants and a black tee shirt with an orange swirl on it. Next to him laid his orange and blue jacket, and around his neck sat the first Hokage's necklace, which he won in a bet with Lady Tsunade. This is Naruto Uzumaki the holder of the nine-tailed fox demon and the chosen one of the Zanpakuto of the moon.

Naruto got up and sighed as he picked up his jacket, "I better head home after all it is getting late and Granny Tsunade might have a mission for us tomorrow."

He started to walk away as something sparkled in the sky catching his eye. Naruto looked up only to have a sword as big as him drop down on him almost whacking off his nose.

"What the heck?!" Naruto yelled as he dropped his jacket.

He looked at the sword. Its blade was as long as he was. Its guard was a golden square and its hilt was gold and red with two small ropes hanging from its end. Naruto took a step towards the sword only to hear someone mumbling something. Naruto suddenly jumped back at the sound of someone talking thinking that the sword was cursed.

"Okay calm down Naruto. Ghosts aren't real, and a sword didn't just drop out of the sky and try to take off your nose. You are just really tired that's all." Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a roar. He opened up his eyes to come face to face with a masked monster. The monster had a mask of a fox with a body of a snake and two arms of a human. Naruto laughed as the monster stared at him. The monster then roared at Naruto once again revealing another mouth within the mouth of the mask. Naruto started to gather charka into his right hand. Naruto charged at the monster.

"Rasengan!" Naruto attacked the monster.

The monster seemed to laugh at Naruto as he only managed to crack the monster's mask.

"Use the sword you idiot." A voice called out to Naruto.

Naruto ran and pulled the sword out of the ground and swung it at the monster. The monster dodged then grabbed onto the sword snapping it in half. Naruto then killed the monster with the half blade at the crack he made earlier.

"Um thanks mister for the help." Naruto muttered as he passed out holding the broken blade.

The man that helped him earlier appeared. He wore a black jumpsuit with no sleeves and black gloves with no fingers. He also had on a mask similar to the snake ANBU mask and a sword strapped to his waist. His hair is black and long, which he pulled back into a ponytail. He removed his mask to reveal his purple eyes and a scar that ran along his right cheek.

"Things are not going to be easy. You like to choose the underdogs don't you Zangetsu." The man muttered as he picked up Naruto and the broken Zangetsu and took them back to Naruto's apartment.


	2. Sasuke

**Zenshinzenrei Zanpakuto: Is it a Sword or a Knife?**

Another young male shinobi within Konoha was training in the moonlight. His hair was black and looked like a duck butt. His eyes blazed red with two black commas around his pupil. His ninja gear is made up of tan shorts, grey arm warmers, and a blue shirt with a high neck. His breathing was heavy as he blasted another hole into the boulder with his electric attack.

"Still only two blasts." He muttered as he looked down at his hand. "Why can't I get stronger?!"

Suddenly he was attacked by a masked bat like creature. It felt like pure evil to the boy. He grabbed his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding as the creature came back around for another attack.

"Bring it on!" The boy cocked his head at the creature as it roared at him.

The creature swooped down as the boy weaved his hands together, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

The creature bellowed out in pain as the fire hit it. It retreated higher in the sky. The boy looked up at the creature as it roared.

"Cowered come down here and fight!" He yelled at it as his eyes blazed red again.

"Use this." The boy looked over to his left to find a masked man standing there holding out a small sword.

"What is this suppose to be?" he asked the masked man. "A small sword or a Knife?"

"Listen closely to it and figure it out on your own." Was all the man said to the boy.

"I hear something, but I can't make out what it is saying." The boy looked over at the masked man.

All of a sudden the blade of the sword shot up towards the beast impaling the beast in the neck. The boy gasped as the blade returned to normal, or rather what he thought was normal for the blade. The boy smirked this little sword held the power to have a good defense and offense at the same time. He grasped the sword in his fist as he passed out.

The masked man shook his head. "Well he's not exactly like Gin, but there's too many similarities. I guess this makes two down."


End file.
